brokenuniversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mahou Shoujo Taisen Alpha
Behold the glory of JAM Project [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XF4jbQh6tN4 here. How does canon work in this place? Canon is described by myself, as each individual RP with a character is its own separate universe. However, being the main author, I could potentially change it so that the RP events are 'canon' to different universes. For example, the RPs with kantainofunallowed and multiverseofmuses are considered one shared universe. These two RPers verse are completely one and the same as their outcomes affect how people would see them. In addition, new RPers could be integrated or be a 'canon immigrant' under a different name or names. This is to keep shoutouts to my very lovely friends. The main shared multiverse in on this blog are Universe 616, based with Puella Magi characters and several other OCs including some from the Kingdom Hearts ''verse. The other shared multiverse 'Universe 52, with several ''Mahou Sensei Negima! ''and other OCs. The Origins of the Multiverse... When the first humans were born on the lonely rock somewhere in the multiverse, they discovered the Ley Lines of the planet, harnessing its infinitely generating aether. Slowly but surely the humans of this world grew from their simple hunter-gatherer societies into small communities, and eventually larger civilizations. This progressive style of human was no different than how the humans of our Earth evolved over time. But like many other sentient lifeforms, they yearned for something greater than themselves, searching to the stars for their answer. Their world slowly eroded over time; warfare, resource stripping and other natural causes plagued their globe. Desperate to expand from their cradle world, it was then the humans discovered the Dimensional Sea, a hyper-dimensional plane of existence, linking different universes together. The first seeds of expansion were thrown into the Dimensional Sea, hoping that they would eventually find a new Garden of Eden. With their technology and magic grown to an astonishing level, large chucks of the homeworld along with the Ley Lines were brought into the Dimensional Sea. This all happened '''39 billion years ago. Four billion years later, the scattered remnants of humanity collaborated together forming the Eight Great Tribes: Merela, Ayesha, Tamuz, Khan, Russ, Girneer, Omnix ''and ''Boon. The desperate plan that these humans thought through left their origin world nothing more than a myth. Too isolated and too technologically regressed, these tribes only kept the peace between each civilization. There was no need to spread war when the enemy was still far away to make the journey. It wasn't until 32 billion years ago, a new Golden Age of humanity emerged. The discovery of the Akasha, the Root of All-Magical Endeavors propelled new research. With the realm of souls, the Eight Great Tribes experimented on how they many affect it and what would be the result. The first sacrifices from all Eight Tribes lead to their souls converging into the living, breathing Concepts: The personifications of ideas, powers and other natural creations in the multiverse. The first born from these sacrifices were the two major concepts learned and known by human beings: Peace and War. Now the masters of the Dimensional Sea and with near-instantaneous transportation, the humans of this multiverse rapidly expanded again, spreading their ways across the omniverse. Concepts and lively orgies were the norm of the world. Immortality through physical and spiritual means was possible. Earth itself was discovered at this time, a trivial spot for isolated research due to its low magical rating. However this Golden Age could not last. 27 billion years ago, a Shaman from the Girneer received visions of destruction; an eldritch-like mass of sickened black oil dripped across the multiverse through space and time. Leading a mass-campaign against the other tribes to unite them, it only sought to destroy them. His visions were true, and he was the cause of all of it. This eldritch concept, born from the undead and undying human beings, Concepts and other creatures in the multiverse seeped into the Dimensional Sea and through time and space itself. It was The Neverborn: The Unbreakable Darkness. The remaining humans merged together to fight off this Neverborn. All attempts proved futile. The Unbreakable Darkness turned its black tendrils to the Akasha itself, hoping to corrupt and recreate the multiverse in its own image: A hellish-landscape of wrenched spirits. This was the War in Heaven. The war lasted for two billion years, as death, destruction and the unbalance of souls destroyed what we humans today would perceive as 'reality'. The last surviving Conceptuals and Shamans made a pact to destroy eldritch horror they unleashed. By forcibly launching their souls into the heart of the Akasha, they restarted the multiverse, but left the settlements still uncorrupted by the Unbreakable Darkness intact. The raging storms created by this forced restart scattered dimensional planes, and civilizations forwards and backwards in time itself, cutting off one from the other. The Darkness was defeated and sealed out of space-time. 10 Billion years would pass before the reset was complete, and reality was restored. For the lesser creatures and the magically deficit, this event could not be perceived. It is here that our time begins... And The Unbreakable Darkness still lurks beyond the veil, searching for a way to seep through its seal. Chronology Characters Ancient Magi Tribes * Dauntless Will * Thesis * Uxevu Belkan Empire * Ancestor Shamal * Ancestor Signum * Ancestor Vita * Ancestor Zafira * Ermutigen * Gisela Carver * Maria Benz Commonwealth Kingdom of Galea * Cerise Atalante * Emeline Atalante * Maude Mehari * Vermeil Alsace Earth Alpha Stars * Blodwyn Powell * Jackie Kozuki * Natalia Zlotnik Eltrian Federation Eltria * Amitie Florian * Kyrie Florian Eternal Rings * Lord Dearche * Levi the Slasher * Stern the Destructor * Yuri Eberwein Provisional Alliance of Time-Space Military * Einhard Stratos Citizens * Edgar Lagreat * Elena Dawn * Fuka Reventon * Harry Tribeca * Isis Erget * Lily Strosek * Lutecia Alpine * Rinne Berlinetta * Sieghinde Jeremiah * Thoma Avenir * Victoria Dahlgruen Saint Church Confederation Military * Carim Gracia * Caro Ru Lushe * Chrono Harlaown * Erio Mondial * Fate Testarossa * Schach Nouera * Subaru Nakajima * Vivio Takamachi Supplier * Hades Vandein Time-Space Administrative Bureau * Agace Bucciali * Ania Mustang * Eldorado Mordecia * Jorgio Exelero * Kayle Altima * Mikael Sonett * Precia Testarossa * Reinforce Zwei * Shamal * Signum * Silvia Lanster * Takamachi Nanoha * Teana Lanster * Vita * Yagami Hayate * Yuuno Scyra (Former) * Zafira Tsardom of Shutra * Katrya Octavia Ustio * Cipher Huckebein * Arnage of Huckebein * Cypha of Huckebein (Former) * Curren Huckebein * Deville of Huckebein * Sonica Lilian * Stella Irvine * Veyron of HuckebeinCategory:Lyrical Nanoha BetrayerSCategory:Alpha Series Category:Universe 616 Category:Universe 52